Influenza viruses instigate annual global epidemics and sporadic pandemics. Influenza A viruses annually cause epidemics characterized by a contagious respiratory illness, mild to severe fever, and in some instances death (Palese & Shaw, 2007). Vaccine and curative antiviral research that focuses on the prevention and control of this potentially fatal virus is warranted to avoid considerable strains on health care systems and the global economy. Intensive research has led to the discovery of therapeutic interventions to combat influenza infections; however, due to the virus's error-prone polymerase, the hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA) influenza viral proteins are subject to point mutations, known as antigenic or genetic drift (Lin et al., 2004), that allow the virus to escape host immune responses or result in some types of drug resistance (Moss et al., 2010). Vaccination is one of the most effective means of preventing influenza-associated morbidity and mortality.
Currently available therapeutic and prophylactic interventions include two types of vaccines (i.e., inactivated and live vaccines) and two classes of antivirals (i.e., M2 ion channel blockers, such as amantadine and rimantadine, and neuraminidase (NA)-inhibitors, such as oseltamivir and zanamivir) (Davies et al., 1964; Hayden, 2001). Nonetheless, seasonal influenza is a contagious disease with one of the highest impacts on public health epidemiology. Further, during the 2009-2010influenza season, a novel influenza A virus strain, the 2009 H1N1 pandemic virus, emerged and spread worldwide, causing the first influenza pandemic in 40 years with a considerable impact on global health and economics (see www cdc gov flu about disease index htm). In the United States alone, an estimated 61 million H1N1 cases, including 274,000 hospitalizations and 12,470 deaths were reported (see www cdc gov flu about season index htm).
Due to an underdeveloped or impaired immune system, young, elderly or immuno-compromised individuals are especially susceptible to infectious diseases such as influenza. Several studies conducted in Japan suggested that high rates of influenza vaccination among school age children provided protection, reduced community-wide effects, and reduced incidence and mortality of older persons from influenza infection; the 2001 study reported the prevention of approximately 37,000 to 49,000 deaths per year and the rise of excess mortality rates when vaccination of schoolchildren was discontinued (Reichert et al., 2001).
Currently available inactivated influenza vaccines are associated with short protection periods and limited efficacy, especially in young children and the elderly. Due to the inability to effectively elicit cell-mediated immunity, inactivated vaccines are generally less immunogenic, and hence less potent, than live attenuated vaccines, which are approved for use in a limited number of countries such as the Unites States. Intranasally administered live attenuated viruses are considered superior to inactivated vaccines for children because they elicit robust mucosal immunity and humoral and cellular immune responses coupled with long-lasting protective efficacy (Cox et al., 2004). However, live attenuated vaccines are currently licensed only for individuals aged 2 through 49 who lack chronic medical conditions and who are not pregnant or immunocompromised, even though licensed live attenuated influenza viruses are considered safe and stable with respect to the underlying risk of the emergence of revertant viruses.
Parenterally administered inactivated vaccines are also associated with adverse or anaphylactic reactions due to virus propagation in embryonated eggs, and the propensity of egg proteins in these vaccines to induce allergies by inducing hypersensitivity reactions in susceptible hosts. A prerequisite for successful egg-based vaccine propagation is the selection of variants adapted to embryonated chicken eggs; a criterion that may no longer match the antigenicity of circulating viruses. A further complication includes the possible depletion of chicken stocks in light of a looming zoonotic outbreak of avian influenza pandemic, which could compromise mass vaccine production.
Live attenuated influenza vaccine (LAIV) was originally derived by cold adaptation of an influenza type A strain (A/Ann Arbor/6/60 H2N2) and a type B strain (B/Ann Arbor/1/66) by serial passage at sequentially lower temperatures in specific pathogen-free primary chick kidney cells (Maassab et al., 1968). During this process, the viruses acquired multiple mutations in internal protein gene segments (i.e., genes encoding “internal” nonglycosylated proteins) that produced the cold-adapted (ca), temperature sensitive (ts), and attenuated (att) phenotype of the master donor viruses (MDVs). The MDVs represent the LAIV genetic backbone that is updated annually with hemagglutinin (HA) and neuraminidase (NA) genes from contemporary influenza viruses to produce the annual trivalent formulation. Thus, each of the three influenza virus strains is a 6:2 genetic reassortant virus, containing six internal gene segments from ca, ts, and att MDVs and two gene segments (encoding the HA and NA proteins) from a wild-type influenza virus that is selected annually by the World Health Organization and the U.S. Public Health Service.
Because multiple loci in several genes control the ca, ts, and att phenotypes of LAIV vaccine viruses, it is highly improbable that LAIV would lose these phenotypes as a result of reversion (Kemble et al., 2003; Murphy et al., 2002). Given the error rate of 10−4 to 10−5 misincorporations per nucleotide position during influenza virus replication and the fact that at least five point mutations are responsible for the attenuated properties of each MDV (Murphy et al., 2002; Smith et al., 1987), the probability of a LAIV vaccine virus reverting to wild-type influenza, with mutations in the five attenuating loci, would be one in at least 1020 replication cycles. In one study of 135 vaccine strains recovered from young vaccinated children, no evidence of reversion was observed (Vesikari et al., 2006).
The first nasally administered LIAV was approved for use in the United States in 2003, marketed in the United States as FluMist® [Influenza Virus Vaccine Live, Intranasal]). Although LIAV vaccine viruses were originally generated using classical reassortment, in 2008 the process transitioned to reverse genetics technology. The genetic reassortant viruses therein are prepared using reverse genetics technology in cell culture, a technique whereby influenza viruses can be generated from DNA plasmids containing influenza genes. Three vaccine strains are formulated together to produce a trivalent LAIV vaccine in single-dose sprayers. The intranasal LAIV is currently approved in the United States for use in individuals 2-49 years of age.
Live attenuated viruses are considered superior to inactivated vaccines due to their ability to elicit both humoral and cellular immune responses and hence confer advanced protection in infants and young children. In particular, intranasally administered live attenuated vaccines elicit robust mucosal immunity and cellular responses coupled with longer lasting protective efficacies (Cox et al., 2004). Live attenuated influenza vaccine viruses replicate primarily in the ciliated epithelial cells of the nasopharyngeal mucosa to induce immune responses (via mucosal immunoglobulin IgA, serum IgG antibodies, and cellular immunity), but LIAV viruses do not replicate well at the warmer temperatures found in the lower airways and lung (Murphy et al., 2002; Gruber et al., 2002). In addition, there are several advantages of a cell-based (e.g., cells employed to amplify virus after virus generation using reverse genetics) alternative over the conventional egg-based vaccine propagation system. Cell-based vaccine studies have demonstrated significant advantages over egg-based vaccinology in that they are a more economically feasible, rapid, and less labor-intensive alternative whose manufacturing capacity can be readily scaled-up in proportion to demand in the context of a pandemic. Moreover, genetic engineering of viruses through recombinant DNA-based technologies allows the exploitation of a virus' genetic parasitism, while disarming its pathogenic power. Viruses can be rendered replication-incompetent and non-pathogenic or manipulated to introduce and express a foreign gene in a receptive host.